Toothache
by nyanyaneko
Summary: Judai got a toothache. But what now? He's terrified of dentists! and who wouldn't be? i mean come on. All the tools look like torture devices! But, what will happen when Judai finds himself falling in love with a dentist? YAOI LEMON, Johan x Judai


**fWell I can't update my other stories right now cuz of school, so I decided to give u guys another one-shot. I know you'd rather have another chappie than a one-shot, but believe me. With my cliffies, you'd be slamming your head on the desk until it bled. **

**Well enjoy!**

--

**Toothache**

"NO!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!" A young brunet boy screamed at the top of his lungs, arms and legs gripping the outside edges of the doorway tightly.

"Judai-kun! You have to!" A dirty blonde haired girl said as she tried to tug one of his arms free away from the doorway.

"That's right mate! Now let go of the doorway!!" Jim muttered through gritted teeth, attempting to pull his other arm free.

"NO!! WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE YOU?! REAL FRIENDS WOULD BE HELPING ME ESCAPE! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME INTO THAT HELLHOLE!" Judai yelled out, holding onto the wall with more force.

"They're trying to help you!" Asuka grunted out as she strained to pull Judai into the building.

"HELP?! HA!! THAT'S WHAT THEY _WANT_ YOU THINK! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ALL THOSE PEOPLE SCREAMING DOWN THE HALL?! THEY'RE KILLING THEM!!"

"No they aren't! Trust us Judai!" Jim said as he tugged harder at Judai's arm.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

The 3 struggled for a good 5 min, all getting curious stares from the people inside the building.

A silver-haired boy outside sighed, arms crossed. "Let's get this over with already…" The boy in the white suit, nonchalantly lifted his leg in the air, and pretty much, shoved Judai in the back with his foot. All three people landed into the building with a loud thud.

"Ugh…" All three groaned in unison.

Jim quickly turned around and glared at Edo. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You might wanna hurry and restrain Judai while you have the chance." Edo replied coolly.

"Nani?!" the brunet boy blurted out.

"Quick! Get him!" Asuka ordered, pinning Judai down.

Jim hastily obeyed as he hooked his arms under the brunet's and locked him in place, lifting him up slightly in the air.

"NO!! LET ME GO!!" Judai bawled, legs futilely swinging in the air. "EDO!! YOU MEANIE!!"

"Tch, blame yourself for dragging me into this waste of time…" The boy replied as he ran a hand through his own silver bangs. "Well I don't think I'm needed anymore. Ciao." And with that, he walked off.

"EDO!! YOU TRAITOR! I'LL—OW!!" Judai winced as he held his cheek.

"See… Would you rather live with that toothache forever or get rid of it while we're here at the dentist…" Jim said.

"SHUTUP!! It doesn't hurt!—OWWWW!!" Judai cried out again, rubbing his cheek.

The Australian teen shook his head in disbelief as he hauled Judai over to the front desk. Asuka came over and quickly scribbled on a clipboard.

The blonde quickly glanced at the clock and sighed. "Well we still have 10min. Let's take a seat."

Jim nodded as he walked over and dropped Judai into a seat in the corner, while taking a seat next to him. Asuka walked over and took the other seat next to Judai as they scooted their chairs a bit forward so that they enclosed Judai a bit more thoroughly so he had less chance of escape.

The brunet gulped as he sat still. _'They're going to kill me!! No... Think happy thoughts.. Butterflies! Dueling! Fried Shrimp! Mmmmm… Fried shrimp is good… Also Chocolate! Chocolate is great! soooo good… but too bad if I eat too much I'll get cavities. And then I'll have to go to the…' _Judai froze mid thought as his eyes widened.

"NOOOOO!! THEY'LL KILL ME!! AHHHHHH!! THE DRILLS! THE NEEDLES! THE CUTTY, POINTY THINGIES!!" Judai cried out, now attempting to jump out of his seat and run out the door.

Unfortunately for him, Jim was already prepared. He quickly grabbed Judai's wrist and threw him back into his seat. "Nuh uh. You're not going anywhere. I didn't want to do this mate, but you leave me no choice." The Australian teen brought to fingers to his mouth, and let out a high pitched whistle.

The brunet watched curiously until he heard shrieks from across the room. He swung his head to see what it was and jumped, when he saw a 7 foot crocodile head towards him.

"Karen, keep Judai in his seat." Jim said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Grrrr…" Karen snarled, eyes gleaming and staring directly at Judai.

"Eek!!" The Japanese boy squeaked, as he lifted his legs into his chair, so that they wouldn't be within those, sharp fangs.

The boy's wide brown eyes stared deeply into its beady yellow eyes. Watching his every move, the croc settled onto the floor, eyes never letting the boy out of its sight. They stayed like that for what seemed forever. Judai mentally noted that the croc was still in the same position, unmoving. He glanced to his sides and noticed that Jim was asleep, and Asuka was busy reading a magazine. Slowly, he grabbed another magazine and swung it slowly in front of the croc's head.

No movement. So Judai gingerly lifted himself and set a foot on the ground. But right at the moment he did, Karen snarled loudly. "Grrrr!!" She opened wide and dove towards his leg.

"Aaaah!!" Judai screamed as he quickly jumped up and grabbed onto the closest thing he could find.

"Mmmpf" a sound behind Judai.

Judai turned his head to see that he was sitting on top of Jim's shoulders, Jim's face buried into his abdomen. "Eep!" Judai squeaked as he jumped off of Jim and into his seat. "G-Gomen!"

"Jeez… I can't even sleep around you…" Jim groaned as he held his forehead.

The brunet was about to apologize again when suddenly a door next to the front desk opened and a lady wearing a light blue uniform called out, "Judai Yuki?"

"CRAP!!" Judai screamed as he attempted to jump over the croc and run out the door. Yet again, Jim already had his arms hooked under Judai's and he was simply kicking his legs into the air.

Asuka shot Judai a look before she stood up and raised her arm. "Yes, Judai is here."

The nurse came and faced them; sweat dropping as she saw the boy futilely attempting to get away. "I'm guessing he's scared of dentists?" She said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Got that right mate-I mean miss." Jim said.

The nurse giggled and all 3 stared at her curiously. "You don't have to worry, we get kids like that a lot."

Judai pouted immediately. "I am not a kid! I'm 18!!"

The nurse giggled again. "Is that so? All grown up now?" She teased.

Judai fumed before stating louder than before. "I'M NOT A KID!!"

"Even though your friends have to drag you here?"

"…….."

Jim let Judai on the floor, while the nurse bent down to look Judai in the face and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll let you have our nicest doctor."

"Really?" Judai said, looking up curiously.

"Really." The nurse confirmed. "Now follow me Judai." She said while holding onto Judai's hand and led him into the hallway and closed the door.

The brunet followed obediently, looking around the white hallway. It looked so plain, it was kinda frightening. But after awhile of walking, that's when he started hearing people scream in pain again. "Aaaah!! What the hell are you doing to my mouth?!"

"Ahh! you cut my lip!"

"Stop stabbing my gums!!"

"Gah! you pricked my tongue!!"

"I'm bleeding!!"

Judai's eyes grew wide as he turned and started to bolt down the hall. "NOOOOOOO!!"

But he forgot that the nurse was still holding onto his hand, so he really went nowhere.

"Come on now, it'll be okay," she cooed.

"LIES!! ALL LIES!!" Judai cried still trying to get down the hall.

"Oh? And why would you think that?" a kind voice behind Judai said.

"BECAUSE ALL DENTI—" Judai was left speechless as he spun around meeting a pair of gorgeous emerald eyes.

The brunet quickly looked over the figure, finally able to break away from his trance. He was a boy, a bit taller than Judai, with blue hair, well teal to be exact, but who cares. He was wearing a white coat that was left open, revealing a green dress shirt underneath, while his hands were in his pockets. The older male was also clad in dark, black pants and black dress shoes.

"Yes? You left off at dentists." the older male continued.

Judai blushed and looked down attempting to hide his face. "Cuz they're all evil…"

The brunet was about to turn and run, when suddenly he felt a hand be placed on his shoulder. He looked up, startled; to see those beautiful green eyes look kindly at him. "Don't worry, I'd never hurt someone like you…"

Judai just stared, transfixed at the older male. Unable to tear his eyes from the sight. His face felt warm, and he could hear his heart beat harder and louder.

The nurse looked at the awkward moment before sliding down the hall. "Well, I guess I'll leave this to you, Johan."

The blue haired boy turned and smiled. "Mmm-hmm, okay Rebecca."

'Johan' as the nurse said before turned back and looked back at Judai. "Well then, what's your name?"

"J-Judai!" the brunet stuttered nervously.

The bluenette chuckled before he replied. "Nice to meet you Judai, I'm Dr. Andersen, but you can call me Johan."

Judai nodded to show he understood before Johan continued. "Now follow me, okay?"

Seeing that the younger boy was unable to respond, the dentist simply took hold of Judai by the hand and led him down the hall.

"Have a seat Judai." Johan said sweetly, leading Judai into the patient's chair. The boy sat and laid down and glanced around the room, when suddenly he noticed some tools on the dentists table. Jagged metal tools, spiral needles, needles and hooks of all sizes. His eyes widened as they all shined in the light.

The dentist who was looking through Judai's file noticed Judai's transfixed stare on the tools. He smiled and chuckled which caught the boy's attention. Slowly he walked over to his desk and opened the top cabinet, where he lifted the tray holding the tools and placed them onto a shelf, where he shut the cabinet. "Don't worry, as long as you brush your teeth, I'll never have to use those on you." He said softly.

Judai sighed and nodded before he leaned back again.

"Well then, what seems to be the problem Judai?" Johan stated, with a hint of curiosity in his voice as he sat in a small gray stool with wheels and rolled over next to Judai where he stepped on something which caused the chair to lean back.

"Well… My tooth hurts a lot…" Judai mumbled.

"Hmmm… Open wide" Johan ordered.

Judai did just that, as Johan inched closer to Judai, his lower body pressing against Judai's face. The brunet blushed at the contact, but was relieved that the dentist didn't see. Or so he thought… for while he was checking Judai's mouth, a smirk was playing with his lips.

He quickly grabbed a tube and bent it into a hook before he turned it on and hung it in Judai's mouth. His gloved hand maneuvered the mirror on the stick as his other hand held tweezers, widening Judai's mouth to get a better look. "Hmmm…" he mumbled as he placed the tweezers on the stand and without turning around, grabbed the dental lamp and pulled it above Judai's mouth, turning it on during the process. He grabbed the tweezers again, and brought it back into Judai's mouth.

"You okay? You're a bit quiet down there Judai." Johan said while he played around the inside of Judai's mouth.

Judai looked at Johan curiously, not sure if he should move his mouth.

"It's okay, you can talk. How old are you?"

"18" Judai replied, trying to move his mouth as little as possible.

"Ah really? I'm 22"

Judai's brown eyes widened in curiosity. "22 only?! How'd you become a dentist so fast?!"

The dentist chuckled before he replied. "Took an advanced course. What can I say? They called me a genius, or a prodigy or something."

"Wow… why'd you become a dentist?" The brunet asked.

"I ate a lot of candy when I was younger and always got cavities, I always admired my own dentist for helping me with my teeth. Ah, well, here's the problem."

"Nani?" Judai asked curiously not having any idea what he was talking about.

"This" Johan said directly as he held a piece of potato chips in front of Judai with his tweezers. "This dug into your tooth."

"Oh…" Judai said blankly, forgetting that he was at the dentist's. "But why does it still hurt?"

"Well, it made a crack in your tooth so we're gonna have to pull that out."

"NANI?!" Judai cried out about to leap out of the chair.

"Calm down Judai. Didn't I tell you earlier? I'd never hurt someone like you" Johan cooed, stroking Judai's hair softly and lovingly?

The Japanese boy melted under his touch as he just nodded and leaned back into his chair.

"Well now, I've told you about me, what about you?"

"Well… I just turned 18 yesterday." Judai mumbled.

"Oh really? Well happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Well how's school been?"

"It's okay, I'm gonna be a professional dueler actually."

"Really wow, that's interesting."

That phrase seemed to set Judai off. The young boy went on and on about his adventures and dueling experiences. Going into almost every detail in his life.

And Johan listened patiently, expertly maneuvering his hands and tools as Judai talked.

"And then I made flame wingman…" Judai trailed off. He saw the smile on Johan's face as he worked in his mouth, and the warmth of Johan's body pressed against his cheek felt so comforting. A content smile etched itself onto Judai's face as he stared up to look at Johan's face. He had to admit, he looked handsome. Okay handsome was an understatement, Judai thought he was absolutely gorgeous. He could swear that Johan was an angel.

"Hmmm? Judai you left off at the part about flame wingman." Johan said without even glancing at Judai's eyes as he continued working in his mouth.

Judai, shocked that Johan really was listening, quickly began to pick up where he left off, hoping that the older male didn't noticed that he was enjoying just being near him.

"Well, seems like you really like dueling. How bout anything else? A girlfriend maybe?" The dentist asked casually.

Judai shifted a bit in the chair, hesitant to answer. But he seemed nice enough, and within the… oh… some odd minutes of being with the dentist, he felt he developed a bond of trust with him. "Well actually I'm single…"

The dentist slowed a bit in his movements before he continued again. "Wow really? I would've thought someone like you would've been stolen by a girl by now."

"Well… I'm not all that interested in girls… If you know what I mean…"

The dentist froze in his movements.

'_Oh no! Did I scare him?! Does he hate me now?!"_ numerous negative thoughts ran through the brunet's mind.

"Ah I see… Well in that case, I thought some guy would've stolen someone as cute as you by now."

"C-cute?!" Judai thought aloud.

"Hahahahaha. Sorry did I scare you? Well I'm not gonna take back what I said, anyone would agree with me."

"So… you don't mind that I... well… Like guys?"

"Hehe, why're you asking for my approval? I'm just a dentist that just met you today."

Judai mentally slapped himself and grew red in the face.

"Anyway, no I don't mind. In fact, I'm gay too." Johan said bluntly and rather quickly.

But before Judai had time to say anything, he felt a small pinch in his mouth and felt something snap. He blinked as his eyes widened as he saw Johan hold a huge molar between a pair of dental pliers in front of Judai.

"Now that didn't hurt at all did it Judai?" Johan said smiling sweetly.

"Wow…" Judai mumbled as he rubbed his cheek noting the disappearance of the pain.

"Well now that we got that tooth out, we're still gonna have to pull out 3 more." (his wisdom teeth. Teeth that you don't need)

"Nani?!" Judai said shocked. Shocked not because of the pain, no, he wasn't scared of that anymore, but of the length of time he would be spending alone with the dentist.

"Don't worry, we won't do it today. Come, let's go make another appointment." Johan said taking Judai by the hand and pulling him out the chair and out the room.

"Oi!! Rebecca!" Johan called. "Make another appointment for Judai!!"

"Hai!!" came a voice from well… somewhere.

Johan led Judai out the hall and opened the door to the waiting room.

"Judai!"

Said brunet turned and saw Jim and Asuka waving at them. Judai smiled and waved back. "Hey Jim! Asuka!"

Judai turned back to face Johan. "Well I gotta go, bye Johan."

"Okay then, but not until I get my good-bye kiss" Johan said bending down to Judai's height, showing his cheek and pointing at it.

Judai blushed furiously as he squeaked out, "N-nani?!"

Johan just stood up and laughed. "Ahahahaha, you really are cute when you blush like that."

Judai pouted and turned around when suddenly, 2 strong arms wrapped around him.

Johan then whispered devilishly into Judai's ear. "Well then, I guess I'll settle for a good-bye hug. Hmmm… you smell good…"

Judai's face reddened even more as he leapt out of Johan's grip. "H-hentai!" he yelled at him.

"Hehehehe, just teasing you Judai." Johan laughed as he ruffled Judai's hair. "I didn't seem like an evil dentist did I?"

"No…" Judai mumbled under his breath.

Johan smiled. "I'm glad. Well go on, go home with your friends."

Judai nodded and turned around and walked to Jim and Asuka.

"Well Judai, you seem awfully close to that dentist… friends already?" Asuka asked curiously.

"You could say that…" Judai whispered under his breath.

"BYE BYE, JU-CHAN!" Johan called out across the room.

Instantly, snickers were heard everywhere and Judai's face became as red as a tomato. Quickly, the brunet boy ran out the doors, friends following not that far behind.

--

The next visit… Was quite different from the first.

"Are we there yet?" Judai groaned sitting in the backseat of the car.

"No mate." Jim replied in a bored tone.

"Are we there yet?"

"No Judai…" Asuka said as she made a right turn.

"Are we there yet?"

"Be patient mate…"

"Okay…" Judai replied. About 10seconds later. "Are we there yet?"

"No Judai…" Asuka said exasperated.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!!" both Jim and Asuka screamed in unison.

Judai pouted as he folded his arms and whispered under his breath, "I was just asking…"

--

"Yay! We're here!!" Judai exclaimed happily as he skipped up to the front desk to sign himself in. And just before he sat down, he was called.

"Judai Yuki?"

"Hai!!" Judai said skipping over to the nurse.

The nurse raised an eyebrow but smiled. "Had a good time with Dr. Andersen last time?"

"Yea!" Judai said while nodding his head eagerly.

"Okay well, follow me. Dr. Stevenson will be your dentist this time."

Judai stopped walking and tilted his head curiously. "What about Johan?"

"Ah, sorry but Johan's on break right now." She said sympathetically.

"Oh… okay…" Judai said, disappointment very evident in his voice. _'Well… as long as he's nice like Johan, I guess I'll be fine with it.'_

"Alright take a seat." The nurse said.

Judai did just that and the nurse left the room. About 5 min later, an elderly man came in. Wearing a white coat, he sat on the gray stool and rolled over to Judai and lowered the chair.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Stevenson, and who might you be?" the old man said with a smile, neat mustache curving with his lips.

'_He seems nice enough'_ "I'm Judai." The brunet said simply.

"Ah, good to meet you, well let's see… Oooh… you're in for a biggie. I'm sorry son, but this will hurt."

Judai froze at that word. "N-nani?"

"Well let's get started…" the old man said exasperated, taking hold of a pair of dental pliers.

--

Johan was walking down the hall shirtless, sweat poured down his neck and lean, toned body as he wiped his body clean with a rag and tossed it on a nearby table. He threw his doctor's coat over his left shoulder as he continued walking. "Hmmm, I need more water; Stevenson should have some extra bottles." Johan thought, putting a finger to his chin.

Johan walked down the hall to the employees lounge. "Oi, any of you know where Stevenson is?" Johan asked sticking his head in.

"He's working on a kid in room 23." replied a black haired dentist. "And put on some damn clothes. Don't get the assistants' hopes up. Most of em don't know you're gay."

"Hai hai…" Johan said in a bored tone as he walked towards the room. Suddenly he heard a scream of pain.

"Aaaah!! It hurts! Stop! Please!!"

"Huh… that sounds like… Judai?!" Johan said, finally realizing the situation. He ran to the room and when he entered, the sight horrified him.

The old man had the pliers in Judai's mouth, making jerking motions with his arms. Judai's hands gripped to the arms of the chairs as hard he could as tears flowed freely down his face. "Stop… please…" Judai begged.

That sound broke Johan's heart.

"I'm sorry son, this has to be done. Your tooth is really stuck in there…"

"Oi." Johan said to get their attention.

Stevenson turned and wiped his sweaty brow. "Oh hey Johan. What do you need? I'm busy."

"I'll take over, Stevenson, if you don't mind."

Stevenson glanced at the crying boy then back at Johan. "Thanks, I don't like these particular appointments." And with that, the old man got up and left the room.

"J-Johan?" Judai whispered weakly, tired from all the crying.

Johan quickly kicked the door shut and took the place of Stevenson on the stool next to Judai. "Yea it's me… Gomen, Judai…" he whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him into his bare chest.

Judai winced a bit, but slowly remembered this feeling. Remembering the warmth of Johan's body, no… just the warm feeling of his mere presence seemed to take the pain away. He sniffed and wiped the tears off his face as he returned the hug.

"It's okay Johan…" Judai said.

…

"Johan… why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Judai asked; face reddening as he realized he was feeling Johan's bare back.

The dentist pulled away and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was working out during my break." He watched the boy below him, and smirked to himself when he realized he was blushing. "Well Judai… we gotta get the other 2 out."

The brunet's eyes widened as he heard this. "N-nani?" he said fearfully.

The bluenette felt his heart constrict as he saw the fear return. "Shhhh… It's okay… Judai, you know me. I would never hurt you…"

Judai still cowered as his eyes opened wide, pupils small and fearful.

Johan gently stroked Judai's hair as he whispered softly to him. "It didn't hurt last time did it? Trust me Judai…"

Judai settled a bit, but was still shivering from fright. He nodded hesitantly as he tried to stay still to the best of his ability and opened his mouth.

The dentist then grabbed the mirror and lowered the light above Judai's mouth. He checked around inside to see spots of blood.

Johan smiled gently and patted Judai on the head. "I'll fix everything. Okay?"

Again, the brunet nodded hesitantly.

Johan sighed, seeing that Judai was still scared and trusting him unwillingly. The dentist rubbed his chin in thought, before he got an idea and snapped his fingers. "Hey Judai, do you like chocolate?"

The Japanese boy froze. "Ch-Chocolate?" he stuttered, eyes widening in anticipation.

The bluenette frowned, getting a reaction that he didn't want. "Well…"

"I LOVE CHOCOLATE!!" Judai shouted bouncing up and down on the seat, wide grin on his face. If you happened to walk in on them now, you would never have guessed that this boy was begging for mercy but a few minutes ago.

Johan smiled. "Well be good while I get your teeth out and I'll give you some."

"Okay!!" Judai said eagerly plopping back into his seat and was soon engrossed in a conversation about chocolate—well, not a conversation, more like a monologue—while Johan worked in his mouth.

--An hour later--

"And Belgian chocolate! Milk of course!! And Brazilian chocolate! I never tried Australian chocolate, but I don't think they make chocolate. Hmmm… never tried any from Britain either." Judai continued on his speech.

Suddenly, Johan sat up as he threw his pliers onto the stand and wiped his brow. "Ugh… Finally… We're done Judai…" he groaned.

Judai sat up with the most innocent, clueless expression on his face. He blinked. "Really?" Judai asked as he poked his tongue at the spot where his tooth used to be.

"Yup" Johan said breathlessly. "Go down the hall and schedule for an appointment next month for teeth cleaning."

"A WHOLE MONTH?!" Judai yelled out loud accidentally.

Johan sat up and looked at Judai curiously. "Is there a problem?"

The brunet blushed and averted his gaze, suddenly finding his toes very interesting (even though he couldn't see them through his shoes).

The dentist had a smug look on his face as he continued to tease Judai. "Gonna miss me?"

Judai's face visibly reddened as he just yelled, "Gimme my chocolate!!"

Johan sighed as he dug into his pocket and fished out a chocolate bar and handed it to Judai. "Here you go."

"Yay!" Judai cheered, jumping into the air and snatching it from Johan and stashing it in his jacket. "It's mine… ALL MINE!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

The bluenette stared at the younger boy curiously when he suddenly turned around with a big smile on his face. "Arigato Johan!"

Johan nodded as he headed over to the desk and started organizing some things. "Alright then, go make an appointment Judai, I need to fix up some things here" Johan said without turning to face Judai. He sighed again as he threw some pieces of cotton and used tools away when suddenly, he felt 2 small arms wrap around his waist. "N-nani?! J-Judai?! What are you doing?" Johan stuttered in shock as he turned his head to see Judai hanging onto his waist.

Judai looked up and cocked in his head in confusion. "What? I thought you wanted a good-bye hug…"

Johan turned to face Judai, still a bit stunned from Judai's random display of affection. "Well yea I guess…"

Judai stared at Johan intently, when suddenly he smiled, leaning forward to place a quick peck on his cheek. "I know now! You wanted a good-bye kiss!!" the brunet said, smiling widely. "Well bye bye Johan!"

And with that, the brunet ran down the hall, leaving a red blush on a stunned dentist's face.

"Judai…" Johan whispered softly as he held his cheek, feeling the warmth of those soft, luscious lips making contact with his skin; imagining it over and over.

Just then, the dentist that was in the lounge popped out of the corner. "Hmmm… now I see why you didn't put on a shirt. Trying to seduce one of our patients here are we doctor?"

Johan twitched as a vein pulsed through his head. "SHUTUP STEINBECK!!"

--The next day--

Judai sighed as he got on the bus. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. He only had one thing on his mind at that moment.

"Johan…" Judai whispered under his breath.

It all seemed so strange. He just met the dentist 2 days ago and already his feelings were overpowering his actions.

Johan's eyes, his face, his hair, his lips, everything about him; they all seemed so perfect. And a mixture of those perfect traits and his wonderful kind, funny, and playful personality, just seemed too good to be true.

Judai let out a heavy sigh as he rested his head on the buses window and stared aimlessly outside.

But he didn't see anything, except Johan. It was apparent now to Judai he was crushing on his dentist. But, Judai wasn't sure if Johan would like him back. I mean, he told him he was gay, and he did touch Judai… a lot. But none of those seemed to scream, my dentist is trying to seduce me. Well, to Judai anyway, but that is expected.

"Alright then! I'll ask him the next chance I get!" Judai said under his breath. "I swear it!"

Suddenly the bus stopped and the brunet could hear the air brakes. He looked outside curiously when suddenly his eyes widened. Right there, was the dentistry.

"Uh… I'll ask him the next chance I get!" Judai said getting a bit nervous.

Suddenly the driver stood up and announced, "I'm sorry folks! The bus has a flat tire, we'll be here for another hour or so."

Judai shook his head in disbelief and groaned. He looked and pointed up as he whispered under his breath, "You are so manipulative…" Sighing for the umpteenth time, he gave up as he walked down the bus aisle and into the dentistry.

The dentist at the front desk perked up as he heard the door open and close. When he saw who it was, he put on a warm smile. "Hey Judai, what are you doing here? Your appointment isn't until next month."

Judai looked at the man curiously. "Uh… who are you?"

The black haired dentist blinked. "Oh yea! Sorry, I'm Dr. Steinbeck, Dr. Andersen told me about you. Anyway what seems to be the problem?"

Judai shrugged. "Well… my tooth started hurting again all of a sudden." Judai lied plainly, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

The dentist stared at him for a bit before replying. "Well I'm on break, but I guess I can help you out."

"Ummm… If it's not too much trouble, can I have Dr. Andersen as my doctor? No offense, but I don't think I can trust anyone else…" Judai asked nervously.

Steinbeck blinked before replying, "Sorry, he has the day off today."

"Oh… Alright then…" Judai mumbled before he turned around.

Steinbeck smirked before talking. "Well hold on there. Let me see if I can get him."

--

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"Ohayo Andersen-kun!"

"Steinbeck…"

"Awww… sounds like you're not happy to hear from me!"

"…I'm sorry, was I not being blunt enough?"

"YOU'RE MEAN!!"

"Sigh… what do you want Steinbeck!"

"Well I was wondering if you could come down to the dentistry to help out a bit."

"What? On my day off? No way."

"Hmmm… okay then. I guess I'll send Ju-chan away then."

"Judai is there?!"

"Yup, Ju-chan has a toothache or something. He won't lemme have a look cuz he says you're the only dentist he'll trust."

"I'm on my way, be there in 5 min."

"Okay!"

"And Steinbeck…"

"Nani?"

"Call Judai Ju-chan again and I'll run a dental drill through your throat."

"Gulp. Ehehehehe. okay… I won't say it again…"

"Good, See you later then."

_Hangs up_

--

"Damn… temperamental much?" Steinbeck whispered under his breath annoyed.

"So, is he coming?" Judai asked curiously.

"Yea, he said he'll be here in 5 min." Steinbeck said while yawning. "Well, follow me, I'll show you what room to go in."

--

Johan quickly jumped out of his car and locked it, as he ran towards the dentistry, putting on his dentist's coat on the way.

"Where's Judai?!" Johan panted as he ran through the doors and continued down a hallway.

"ROOM 35!!" Steinbeck yelled down the hall.

"ARIGATO!!" the bluenette yelled back without turning around.

The black haired dentist shook his head as a smile etched itself on his face. "Ah… young love…"

--

Johan panted as he stared at the plaque next to the open doorway that read: #35. He straightened his coat and regained his composure as he walked in when all of a sudden, a brown blur tackled him to the ground.

"Ah… J-Judai?" Johan winced while rubbing the back of his head.

"Jo-kun!" Judai said with much enthusiasm as he wrapped his arms around the older boy and buried his face in Johan's chest.

"Jo-kun?" the dentist questioned as he looked at the younger boy with a confused look.

Judai looked up and rested his chin on Johan's chest. A worried look was on his face. "Do you not like it? You called me Ju-chan the other day so I just thought… Never mind, I'm sorry…" The brunet averted his gaze as he got off the older male and sat on the floor, facing away.

The bluenette stared at the brunet in front of him. Curious as to why he would be so sad from something as simple as that. He quickly got up and walked over to the younger boy to slide his arms under him and pick him up bridal style.

"Wah!!" Judai cried out, startled from the unexpected movement.

"I don't like it Ju-chan, I love it" Johan said sweetly, warm smile on his face.

Judai felt his face warm up and instantly buried his face into Johan's chest, hoping to hide it.

The dentist slowly placed Judai on the chair and walked away. A small sound of disappointment came from the brunet all the while.

"So Judai," Johan said as he sat on a stool and rolled over next to Judai while looking through a file, "You having toothaches again?"

Judai stared dumbly at Johan for awhile at first, before his eyes widened. "Uh yea!—Ow!!" the brunet said, rubbing his right cheek gingerly.

Johan smiled, all the while staring at Judai's plump pink lips. He shook his head to snap out of it. "Open" he ordered.

Judai obeyed reluctantly as Johan stuck the mirror in Judai's mouth. "Hmmm… I don't see anything wrong… Are you sure it hurts?"

"Owwww…" Judai groaned.

Johan sighed as he took his other tool with a small hook and began gently tapping Judai's teeth. He shifted his gaze and locked eyes with the brunet's, expecting a reaction of pain.

The smaller boy looked at him cluelessly until he finally realized something and started groaning in pain again. "Ow… it hurts…" he complained.

The dentist set his tools back onto the stand as he crossed his arms and gave Judai a stern look. "Okay Judai, what's the deal here? There's no sign of a cavity or anything."

"But it hurts…" Judai complained.

"No it doesn't. Haven't you realized I know that you're faking?"

"Uhhh…"

Johan sighed exasperated. "Judai… you can't just drag me in like this…"

Judai trembled from the words as he quickly averted his gaze, a feeling of shame and guilt washing over his body. "But I wanted to see you again…" he whispered under his breath ever so softly, not to let the bluenette hear.

But, Johan seemed to have picked it up. His stern expression became one of interest, then it settled into a warm smile, and finally, a very mischievous look. He stood up from his stool and kicked the door closed, locking it in the process. He then turned around, seeing that the brunette didn't move an inch.

Johan then quickly strolled over next to Judai, and stepped on the switch.

"Nani?" Judai squeaked out, a bit startled at the sudden movement of the chair as it lowered and leaned back flat.

Without warning, the dentist pounced onto the unsuspecting brunette, his body just hovering over the other's. "My god… you're just too adorable…" Johan whispered huskily into Judai's ear.

"J-Jo-kun?!" Judai squeaked out startled.

Said dentist visibly shivered at the pet name. "Mmmm… I love it when you call me that, _Ju-chan_."

"Johan! What are you doing?!" Judai said startled.

"Hehehe, what does it look like I'm gonna do?" Johan purred.

"Like you're going to… (Gulp) fuck me…" Judai whispered that last part quietly.

The bluenette grinned mischievously, emerald eyes shining with lust. "Exactly Ju-chan."

"Eh?! B-But why me?!" Judai whimpered, sliding down the seat hoping to hide himself.

Johan smiled as he took his hand to cup Judai's cheek. "Because I love you, Judai…" he said softly and as lovingly as possible.

Judai's eyes widened. "Y-You do?" he stuttered, a disbelieving look still on his face.

The bluenette smirked as he tilted Judai chin to meet his in a passionate, but tender kiss. His lips moving around Judai's as he slipped his tongue in, exploring Judai's mouth savoring the taste of the younger boy. Judai tensed, but slowly relaxed as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and kissed back.

They finally broke apart, Judai's chocolate-brown eyes half lidded with lust. The bluenette grinned. "That answer your question Judai?"

The brunet snapped out of his trance as he blushed profusely. "Y-yea…" he stuttered. "And… I love you too Johan." He closed his eyes tightly, completely embarrassed.

Johan chuckled warmly as he whispered into Judai's ear. "I'm glad…"

And the next thing Judai knew, Johan was kissing and nibbling on his neck. The brunet couldn't help but let out a moan, as he arched his neck to give Johan more room.

"Hmmm Judai… Does it feel good?" Johan whispered huskily.

"Y-Yes…" Judai panted out.

The dentist smirked. "Well it's about to feel a lot better."

"Ah!" Judai yelped as Johan gave a sharp tug to his clothed erection. "J-Johan!"

"Hehehe… Just wanted to see if you were hard yet… Now then…" Johan snaked his hand up Judai's shirt and felt his toned, smooth chest. "Mmmm… Ju-chan, never knew you were so… _delicious_."

Johan quickly grabbed onto a nipple and started teasing it as he nibbled on Judai's neck. His other hand continued playing with Judai's clothed erection; giving it long, hard strokes.

The brunet moaned again. "J-Johan…" Judai started tugging at Johan's shirt, wanting to feel his skin.

Johan pouted as he sat up, straddling the smaller boy's hips. "Now that's not fair Judai… You already saw me shirtless yesterday. It's your turn now."

Judai looked at Johan curiously, before a smirk etched itself onto his face. "Okay Jo-kun." Judai said and smiled as he saw Johan shiver again.

Slowly… ever so slowly… Judai lifted his shirt up, gingerly taking it off, lifting the hem of his shirt just so you could see his belly button.

Johan bit his lip, getting antsy as he whispered, "Come on! Come on!"

Judai had a smug look on his face, and when Johan saw it, he snapped. "Damn it!" he yelled as he grabbed Judai's shirt and ripped it off him, quickly looking over his body like candy. It was sexier than Johan thought. He had nice smooth, tan skin, a toned chest, and lightly toned abs. His small build turned him on even more, and that was apparent as he felt his pants become even tighter.

"Hey! I liked that shirt!" Judai complained.

The bluenette scoffed, "Psh… Your own fault for teasing me like that!"

But before Judai could reply, Johan cut him off with another kiss, tongue instantly diving in. Quickly, one of Johan's hands found one of Judai's nipple again and teased it, rubbing the pink nub slowly, while his other hand took in Judai's naked form, exploring every curve of Judai's slim, lean body.

Judai's arms wrapped around Johan's neck, feeling his clothed back, sliding off Johan's coat. The dentist then took off his coat hastily and threw it across the room, without breaking the kiss, and quickly got his hands back behind Judai's head, pushing him in further to deepen the kiss. His tongue dueled with Judai's, following all the movements, the twists and turns, as he mapped out the brunet's mouth, when suddenly, he heard a (rip) sound.

Johan sat up curiously, and quickly found himself shirtless. He quickly glanced at Judai and pouted.

The smaller boy had in his hand, Johan's T-shirt, ripped off of Johan's figure. "Hee hee, now we're even!" Judai giggled as he let the shirt drop to the floor.

Johan smirked. "You're gonna pay for that Judai" he said in a low sexy tone.

"Really? How so—Unnnnnn!!" Judai let out a loud moan as Johan's lips latched themselves onto a nipple, tongue swirling around it, teasing it slowly.

Johan finally sat up again and Judai finally had a clear view of Johan's body. His beautiful pale skin was so soft and smooth. His chest was well toned and had a six-pack; abs easily distinguished with sharp deep curves. Judai touched Johan's muscled abs hesitantly, and found them nice and hard.

The bluenette smirked as he saw the look of amazement on Judai's face. "Like what you see?"

Judai blushed furiously, clenching his eyes tightly and quickly pulled his hand away. Suddenly he felt Johan grab his wrist. Judai opened his eyes to see Johan guide his hand back to his abs. The small boy looked up curiously at the older male.

Johan smiled warmly. "Judai… I'm yours now. Don't be embarrassed. You can touch me anyway you want." he whispered comfortingly.

The brunet just stared at Johan, amazed at his kind words. His attention was pulled back to reality as Johan quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them off with one pull of his arms, leaving nothing but boxers.

"Eep!" Judai yelped, as the sudden coolness surrounded his legs and thighs. "J-Johan!"

"Hehehe, gomen Judai, but I'm getting impatient."

But suddenly, Judai slid himself under Johan and got off of the chair. Johan turned around with a worried look. "I'm sorry Ju-chan! Am I going too fast for you? Do you want to stop? You don't have to keep going!" Johan quickly apologized, afraid that the younger boy might leave him.

Judai turned around, a confused look on his face. "Nani? I didn't want to stop, I just wanted to be sexy for my Jo-kun!" Judai said with a happy smile on his face. "Now sit." Judai ordered as he shoved Johan into the chair.

The dentist looked down and watched Judai curiously as he went down on his knees, head between Johan's thighs. Johan watched intently, as Judai suddenly, took Johan's zipper between his teeth, and pulled it down slowly. Judai then started tugging Johan's pants slowly. Getting impatient, the bluenette quickly pulled and kicked off his own pants placing his legs on either side of Judai's head again.

Judai then began gingerly pulling off Johan's boxers, and was greeted by his hard, 8 inch member. "Wow…" Judai said under his breath. Johan smirked when suddenly Judai took in the head of Johan's member and started sucking on it hungrily.

"Unnnnn…" Johan arched his head back and let out a loud moan. One of his hands digging themselves into Judai's hair. "Fuck… Judai…"

Judai continued to suck and lick when suddenly he stopped to ask a quick question. "Am I doing this right Jo-kun?"

Johan trembled visibly as he replied, "You're doing great Judai."

The brunet smiled, happy he was doing something right for the person he loved. He eagerly resumed sucking on Johan's cock again, this time taking in his full length, bobbing his head up and down.

"Unnnnnnnn…." Johan let out a strangled moan. Fighting the urge to shove his cock into Judai's mouth, as to not hurt the younger boy.

Judai suddenly tasted a strange liquid. He took his mouth off to see a clear liquid start dripping from the top of Johan's member. He licked it curiously, and found it somewhat salty, but tasty. He hungrily took in the tip again and sucked greedily at the liquid.

"Fuck… Judai, stop…" Johan moaned out as he pulled Judai off of his cock, feeling something build up. "I don't want to cum yet."

Judai pouted. "But I wanted to taste it more… You taste _soooo_ good, Jo-kun."

The bluenette shivered again at the pet name, before he shook off the feeling and pulled Judai back onto the chair, laying him down on it, as he took off Judai's boxers. Johan couldn't help but growl seductively as he saw Judai hard 6 inch member.

The brunet blushed. "Don't stare Johan…"

"Why wouldn't I with such a sexy body in front of me?" Johan teased. He quickly sucked on a finger as he positioned it at Judai's entrance. "You ready?" Johan asked for confirmation.

Judai asked hesitantly. "Will it hurt?"

Johan smiled and planted a chaste kiss on Judai's lips. "It will at first, but I'll make it feel better."

The brunet agreed and in went Johan's first finger. It didn't hurt exactly, but it was uncomfortable. Johan then stuck a 2nd finger in; this is when the pain kicked in.

Judai groaned, but Johan then quickly took in Judai's length in his mouth, licking it and sucking it to distract the younger boy, scissoring his fingers to stretch the boy out as he sucked. Judai let out a loud moan. Johan then stuck the third finger in, sucking Judai more to distract him.

Suddenly, the bluenette removed his digits and spit in his hand. He quickly rubbed the make-shift lube on his member as he positioned it at the small boy's entrance. He then positioned the boy's legs over his shoulders. As he stood up, he gave Judai a quick kiss. "Ready?"

Judai nodded, and as he did, Johan slowly shoved his length into Judai. The brunet groaned in pain and bit his lip in an attempt to muffle the noise. The bluenette quickly placed chaste kisses all over the brunet's body, hoping to distract him from the pain.

"J-Johan… you can move now…" Judai said weakly.

"Okay Judai." Johan said comfortingly. He started his thrusts steady and slow, allowing the smaller boy to adjust to it. As he noticed the brunet's discomfort fade, he increased his pace.

"Johan… faster…" Judai moaned.

Not wanting to displease his new lover, He obediently obeyed and quickened his pace even more.

"Ah! Johan! Unnnn! Fuck, Johan, hit that spot again!" Judai cried out as Johan hit his prostate. The brunet moaned loudly, causing the already turned-on dentist even hornier.

"Unnn… Judai… You're sooo tight!" Johan moaned. It felt just unbelievable for Johan. Judai's tight muscles surrounding Johan's length felt soooo good. The friction and heat built up as he moved even faster, but all it did was make it even more pleasurable. "Ah… Fuck Judai…"

"Unnn… Johan! faster! deeper! harder!" Judai moaned. The pleasure of Johan slamming into him felt so great, unlike anything before. The pleasure that rippled through his body easily masked the pain. And the faster Johan went, the better it felt.

The dentist obeyed again and started bucking wildly into the smaller boy, shoving his length deeper into him. All Judai could do was moan Johan's name over and over again.

Johan did the same thing. Moaning Judai loudly as he continued his thrusting.

Johan bent down and claimed Judai's succulent lips in another hot, steamy kiss. He continued thrusting as Judai moaned into the kiss. The brunette wrapped his arms around Johan's neck bringing them closer together. "Oh god, Johan!"

"Unnn, Judai!"

Both of them were engulfed by a new found pleasure, neither of which wanted to end.

Johan quickly grabbed Judai's length and gave it long hard stroked, with the same rhythm as his thrusts.

The brunet couldn't stand it any longer. Johan's thrusting already felt incredible, but with him stroking his cock like that doubled the pleasure, and he could slowly feel himself falling over the edge.

"J-Johan! I'm cumming!!" Judai cried out, desperately trying his hardest to hold it back.

"Hold on Judai, I'm almost there… Fuck…" The bluenette replied as he thrusted deeper and harder into the smaller boy.

"Johan… I can't hold it any longer!" Judai moaned as his nails dug into Johan's back.

"Judai, now!" Johan cried.

Judai's vision instantly went white, letting out a moan of pure ecstasy as the white liquid covered his and his lover's abdomens.

Johan in turn, thrusted deeply one last time as he screamed out in pleasure and released his seed into Judai. The brunet gasped as he felt his lover's essence pour into him, and overflowing.

The dentist then collapsed on top of his patient. Both of them breathing hard and heavy.

"That was great…" Judai panted out heavily.

"Yea…" Johan agreed. Slowly, Johan picked up Judai, holding him close as he lay back onto the chair, holding the delicate brunet on top of him.

"Ne, Johan?" Judai asked meagerly.

"Nani?"

"Does this mean we're boyfriends now?"

Johan smiled. "I'll give you some chocolate if you say yes."

The brunet gave a wide grin as he quickly said, "Okay!"

"Well we better get cleaned up…" Johan sighed.

"Yea…"

--

"You sure you'll be fine without a shirt?" Judai asked curiously at the exit of the dentistry, wearing a long white doctor's coat. Johan stood not far from him, shirtless, but had pants on. Both of them had ripped shirts that neither of them could use now. And Johan being the dominant one, had to give his boyfriend the coat, so he wouldn't catch a cold in the chilly night air.

"I'll be fine Judai. I'd much rather catch a cold than have someone eyeing my _kawaii_Ju-chan!" Johan said as he ran over to Judai to give him a quick hug and kiss.

Judai grinned. "Okay Jo-kun. bye bye"

"Bye, see you tomorrow for our next 'appointment'."

Judai smirked. "I'm looking forward to it."

--

The brunet sighed as he slid into his pajamas and got ready for bed. He had a boyfriend now and he was as giddy as a schoolgirl. He finally had Johan, he even had sex with him!

He didn't know he would lose his virginity this fast, but he didn't care as long as he had Johan by his side.

But suddenly there was a knock on his apartment door.

"Nani?" Judai said curiously as he opened the door.

But right when he did, he was shoved against the wall as a pair of lips crashed into his.

Judai opened his brown eyes and found them staring into emerald ones. He pushed the other one off him. "J-Johan! What are you doing here?!"

Johan grinned. "I want to move in with you!"

Judai cocked his head in confusion. "I'm all for it but why so sudden?"

The bluenette grinned before he shoved Judai against the wall again, pressing his knee between Judai's legs causing him to let out a moan. "Because I decided, that I didn't want to wait until tomorrow's appointment…" Johan purred out seductively.

The door shut. And moans of pleasure came from one room in the apartment. The sound echoing into the distance, under the light of the full moon, hanging in the perfect night sky.

--

**Wow this was way longer than I intended it to be. R&R plz! **


End file.
